GR's Revolution
by phunkylady
Summary: ON HIATUS. After the first war is over a new group starts another war but this time they want Kira as well. Once Kira is caught how will his friends fare and what about the war? suck at summaries so sorry. KiraxAthrun
1. Chapter 1

author: this is my first posted story so please be patient with me

Summary: (btw, i suck at summaries, sorry) The first war in Cosmic Era 21 is finally over but it seems there's a new group out for a war. They call themselves the Green Reapers and it seems like they want Kira but when they get him, what happens to everyone around him and what happens to him.

**_Thoughts or memories_**

_Narrative, sort of_

**EXTREME**

Normal

"Talking"

&&&&&&

_**A figure ran blindly trying to find n escape. He didn't want to fight unless he absolutely had to. It seemed like he was gonna have to fight back or die trying. The figure stopped and dozens of men surrounded him along with mobile suits. The figure had deep violet eyes with hazelnut chocolate colored hair. **_

"_**Halt!" shouted a voice from behind the circle of soldiers. A man in a black and green uniform stepped closer to the figure before grinning savagely. "Hello Kira Yamato. We are here to take you into our custody since you proved yourself worthy of our services during the past battles against ZAFT. Will you join us willingly or must we force you?" The man held out a hand with an arrogant smirk. **_

_**Kira looked at the hand in disgust before slapping it away gently. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" He commanded fiercely. The man looked stunned for a second before he regained his composure and straightened his uniform. **_

"_**I guess you'll be taken the hard way then. Very well," the man said as he waved his arm. Kira was about to see what he had waved at when a dart hit him in the neck, making Kira's vision blurry. "You'll join us, either as Kira Yamato or as the Perfect Coordinator, it'll end up the same. Welcome to the Green Reapers." Kira collapsed just as the men closed in on him to pick him up. The mobile suits stood their ground waiting for some action to start up but nothing happened. Kira just felt a dark cloud cover his eyes and soul as he fell unconscious.**_

****

"KIRA!!" screamed a teenage boy as he was jerked into full awareness from his nightmare. A girl sat on his bed worriedly. She had short blonde hair and amber eyes that revealed mixed feelings of sorrow, worry, and anger.

"Athrun, are you okay? Did you have that dream again? Athrun?" the girl asked reaching for his hand. Athrun turned his head away making his jet-black hair cover his eyes as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. The girl saw his tears and jerked her hand back afraid to do more damage to Athrun.

After many minutes of silent crying went by, Athrun finally managed to look up with pained, puffy red eyes. The girl grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Cagalli, and yeah, I had that dream again but it was worse." Athrun managed to croak out.

"I'm having bad dreams too. You don't mind if I sleep with you, do you? Maybe the company will get rid of bad nightmares." Cagalli suggested. Athrun looked up at her with a weak smile that made her blush. "It's not like we're gonna do anything!" She said clearly while blushing a bright crimson from what she had just suggested.

"It's okay Cagalli. I don't mind, I just don't want to find Kira dead and I don't want to think of what's being done to him right now." Athrun sighed going into a depressed mood.

"It's only been two weeks. Give it some time. He'll come back to us. He didn't fight in a war for nothing. He's my brother too so he definitely can't be…dead," Cagalli whispered feeling the depression take over her. "Scoot over Athrun, I want to sleep, I haven't in ages." Cagalli switched the topics as she climbed onto the bed beside a blushing Athrun.

She turned the lights off and pretended to fall asleep. Athrun's breathing started to slow as he drifted into a deep sleep he really needed. Once Cagalli felt that Athrun was totally asleep, she snuggled closer into his body to feel his warmth and smiled gently with satisfaction.

"You could have just asked if you wanted to get close to me you know," Athrun said with his eyes still closed. Cagalli blushed beet red at her predicament but before she could escape she felt an arm sling around her waist to keep her from moving. "Don't, I don't mind, just don't leave me."

Cagalli blinked surprised at the sad tone that Athrun had used but stopped struggling nonetheless. She saw his eyes were open and his sapphire blue eyes held a pitiful look in them that almost made Cagalli break down and cry but because she was stubborn as an ass, she refused to lose hope like most of the others had.

_Far away in a secret space colony…_

"How's he doing, Number Zero-One that is," asked a man in black and green uniform to another soldier lower in rank, still just and ensign.

"Hasn't touched very much of the food but he is drinking the water. He refuses to move out of his cell for anything. He's the first one but he's as stubborn as a mule. Keeps repeating names and such when he falls asleep." The soldier said pointing to a surveillance camera that watched a boy that looked extremely ragged and pathetic.

"Dammit! If he doesn't break soon we may nearly have to kill him but in doing that we risk permanently damaging him and rendering him incapable of fighting purposes." The man bite his thumb angrily.

"Stale mate is it? You, soldier. Ensign Ilak, record all the names he speaks about in his sleep. We may have to break him in but I prefer to keep my items intact. We'll blackmail him using people's names that he probably cares about. Threaten his friends and such to make him become our little docile doll." A new voice sounded.

"General Rau! I'm surprised to see you here sir! Forgive my impatience but I am not quite capable of forming such strategic plans on such short notice as you are." the man saluted the new person.

"Calm down Commander Jiaso. This is the reason you are a Commander and I am a General. Remember that well. If he isn't a doll by next Friday then I will turn you into mincemeat and feed you to the other men who seem more capable of doing this than you, got it?" the General spat viciously as he turned and left the soldier and the commander alone.

"You heard the General! Write down all the words or names you hear coming out of the son of a bitch's mouth! Once you have some come find the General or me. We need to put this plan into motion as fast as possible." The commander barked, ticked at the General once again for taking all the glory from **his **project.

The boy in the cell looked up at the camera, getting a feeling that many bad things were about to happen. He closed his amethyst eyes and slowly drifted to sleep once again. Little did he know that, that would be his last chance to get a good night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I'm going to continue this just so you know. Forget to write TBC at the end of the first chap. But this will be continued. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapters up because I'm in school and kinda busy. Anyway, please enjoy this second chap.

(())[666(())

1 year later…

"**ZERO ONE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**" the commanding officer shouted at a brown haired teen. The boy simply looked up drearily before sighing heavily as he knew didn't really need to answer because either way he was in trouble.

"I'm not entirely sure sir…why don't you tell me what you saw?" the kid called Zero One replied with a bored yet cocky glare.

"**YOU PURPOSELY KNOCKED-OUT YOUR PARTNET SO YOU COULD SIT OUT!**" the commanding officer and trainer screamed, pointing at an unconscious boy that laid on the floor quietly.

"Oh! That's what your on me about? Well sorry but that guy accidentally got some food poisoning, which is not very hard to do since you helped the cooks today along with Two Three. Two Three isn't exactly meant to be in a kitchen or near a kitchen because things go wrong. Zero Seven forgot and ate the food, knocking himself out. Why do you blame me for everything that goes wrong?" Zero One asked flashing his amethyst eyes up and glaring at the trainer deadly serious.

"**ENOUGH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE EXCUSES! YOU HAVE EXTRA DUTIES TONIGHT AGAIN!**" the man blared, holding an accusatory finger pointed directly at the brown haired boy known as Zero One.

"Whatever Mr. Shout…Can I go now?" Zero One sighed folding his arms wearily.

"**NO! YOU WILL STAY HERE AND I WILL BE YOUR PARTNER FOR TODAY! IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SEEING THE GENERAL!**" the trainer shouted, stopping Zero One in place.

Zero One froze after hearing about his opportunity to kick the trainer's butt and talk to the General. "Fine old man, but don't bark at me if you get hurt," Zero One smirked to the trainer with a devilish grin on his face as his eyes flickered into a dangerous mode he called Berserk.

"**EVERYONE GET WITH YOUR PARTNERS AND GET STARTED AS USUAL! MOVE IT!**" the trainer barked still ticked off at Zero One. Once the other boys got started on their own the trainer turned to Zero One and smirked. "Now it's just you and me boy! Let's see what kinda bite you got after all, shall we?"

Zero One scoffed at the older man for being ignorant and pigheaded but that was the man's only strengths. Zero One and the trainer stood a few feet apart, ready to begin fighting at any moment.

"Well then old man, how much louder is your bark than my bite? HERE I COME!" Zero One shouted as he sped toward the trainer with the swiftness of a cat. Zero One attacked for a little bit but not for very long. The two exchanged a few blows and then stood across from each other once more. Each attack Zero One did was faster than the one before it. After each stop he would give the trainer less time to breath. Zero One was controlling the pace and there was no stopping him.

"What's wrong old man? Out of breath so fast? Surely you have more since you yell so much?" Zero One gibed as the trainer gasped for air more and more, slowing down and blocking more than he had before.

"**SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!**" the trainer puffed out indignantly just as Zero One slammed his left fist into the man's diaphragm, knocking the man out for a while. Zero One crouched next to the man's collapsed body with a smile.

"Seems your bark was pretty loud but my bite is that much better. See ya later Mr. Shout." Zero One straightened up with a smirk. He walked out of the gym and was soon followed by everyone else that had been in the gym as well.

"Hey! Zero One! Nice work taking down the old trainer! I wish I could've been the old man's partner so I could kick his ass! I'd show him a thing or two!" a hyperactive boy squeaked, bouncing around Zero One energetically.

"Well, next time I'll let you do the honors," Zero One sighed as he headed toward his cell room.

"So how'd you knock out your own partner without violence or anything? I wanna know your secret!" The boy jumped up and down joyfully. Zero One grabbed the boy by his shoulders and held him in place.

"I actually didn't do anything to the guy this time and stop bothering me Zero Five. It gets kinda annoying after awhile, ya know?" Zero One growled as he passed by the kid once more.

"Wow! So you really just got lucky today? Or, are you not gonna tell me your secret? You're so mean Zero One! I've always been here with you and you still don't trust me! Wah!!" Zero Five began pouting as he fake cried. He was truly a five year old deep in his heart but in reality he was no younger than Zero One. In fact Zero One may have been the first to become part of the GR but he was also the youngest by at least three months.

"Oh shut up! I'm telling you the truth, ask Zero Seven about the whole thing and he'll probably tell you what really happened. Now if you'll excuse my Zero Five, I have an appointment for the rest of the evening till dinner with my bed, good night." Zero One finally got to his cell room and walked in quickly before the other boy could comment on anything. Once his door was shut and locked, Zero One let out a big sigh of relief as he turned towards his bed and looked around his small room.

"Hey! Open up Zero One! That's not fair!" Zero Five shouted, pounding on the door harshly.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep! And shut up while you're at it!" Zero One shouted back slightly getting ticked off at the older boy. After a few minutes Zero Five gave up and left, leaving Zero One alone in his quiet room to sleep.

Zero One fell on his bed with yet another sigh. He felt so annoyed at himself because every time he started to fight he felt he was doing something wrong, something kept telling him to stop in the back of his head. He felt he was missing something and it was something very important to him but he couldn't really remember anything before joining the GR.

"Damn, I'm really going insane in this damn place. I wonder when they're gonna send us out to fight for real, maybe then things will be straightened out. Oh well, gotta get ready to visit the General… again." Zero One spoke softly to himself as he hugged his pillow tightly against his body, afraid that he would lose it and his sanity if he let go of it.

"_Zero One is to report to the General's office immediately, if you do not show up within the next thirty minutes you will be reprimanded severely for lack of punctuality. I repeat…_" the intercom spoke clear and stoic. Zero One sighed as he headed toward the General's office as he was ordered. Something about the General always seemed to frighten and anger Zero One but he wasn't quite sure it was because of the General's ranking. It was an inner hatred, one from his heart and the fear was set into his very bones as if the man had done terrible things to him, but Zero One had no clue what could possibly have ever happened because he had amnesia. He was Zero One, a soldier of GR, in training for the GR's Revolution upon Coordinators and Naturals alike, and the best of them all.

**TBC**

**[(0000)--(0000)**

**Author**: hope you're enjoying this story so far but then again it's only just begun so don't judge it yet. Very busy lately and so most chapters will be posted every week or longer. Each chapter's gonna be pretty short too, sorry but I hope you'll enjoy this story.

Thank you for reading this as well, it's my first posted fanfic and it's kind of sloppy in my opinion. Review if you desperately feel the need to or want to criticize the story but I'm not gonna press you like some other's. I'm a beginner so cut me some slack.

(I wonder how many times I've typed that lately? Hmmm, weird yet annoying, sounds just like me.) Well, bye until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- A few of you might be thinking I'm stupid or something because I said Athrun's hair is black but in the manga series it really is black and not blue. Plus I also prefer black to blue so sorry to those who want or like Athrun as a blunette. The only thing that's different is his hair color. Now, on to the story.

2 years after Kira disappeared…

o0

A lone figure stood leaning against a balcony rail that overlooked the vast and open sea. His black hair was a mess as the wind gently blew across the land. His green eyes looked out at the horizon, searching for something or someone.

"Athrun? Where'd you go Athrun?" a female voice called out, snapping Athrun out of his stupor.

_Cagalli's looking for me, again. I should probably shout back to her to let her know where I am but I don't really wanna see her, not now anyway. She gets worried like a mother hen when I'm not in her sight. Besides, I see enough of her everyday, it's not like five minutes apart will kill her._

Athrun sighed again as he watched the sun drearily disappear beyond the horizon. Just as he was about to go back inside and find Cagalli a sound caught his ears. It was the sound of explosives and gunfire.

"What the hell?" Athrun whispered as he leaned over the railing and look closely at the dock three miles west from the beach house. Large pillows of black smoke clouded the sky above the port and glimpses of fire could barely be seen.

"Athrun! Orb's under attack!" Cagalli shouted frantically, finally finding him staring at the destruction far off in the distance.

"Let's go! Quick! In my car!" Athrun shouted as he sped past Cagalli and hopped in his slick car. Just as Cagalli got in after him, he turned the car on and drove down the road hastily, trying to get closer to the action to see what was going on. Orb was under attack and losing from what Athrun had seen three miles out but he could've been wrong. After all, he'd been wrong about what side he should fight for during the last war. The ones that had made him see his mistakes were Kira, Cagalli and Lacus.

()&pq&()

"_**Zero One, you're clear. Go**_!" shouted the lady on the radio transmitter like usual but this time it was the real deal. Zero One looked at the computer in front of him and began to hack Orb's defenses with ease. He easily got the Orb self-defense system offline and turned back to the radio.

"All green, everything's clear. Ready to launch anytime," Zero One reported naturally, hiding his feelings of unease behind his usual cold mask.

"_**Okay Zero One, you're clear for launch!**_" the lady replied immediately. Zero One looked straight ahead as he moved the keyboard out of the way and the live video-cam came on screen.

"Zero One, XAL0-F.Angel 01, launching," Zero One shouted methodically. He pushed the booster button and was launched out of the hanger into the open sky. He was in a mobile suit a.k.a Gundam, flying straight at the unwary country , Orb. GRs decided to start the next war off with a bang and Orb was the chosen target.

"_**Yo! Zero One! What's the plan?" **_shouted a hyper voice over the radio.

"Jesus! Dammit Zero Five! Why are you so damn chipper all the time?!" Zero One shouted startled, his cold mask falling apart easily at the older teen's joy and enthusiasm before a battle.

"_**Oh, did I scare you? Hahahaha!**_" Zero Five joked, laughter bubbling all around. Zero One sighed drearily realizing just how long the actual mission was going to be with Zero Five around.

"_**You have to admit dude, that was pretty funny hearing you swear. Zero One, you're not cut out to cuss man, it's just too fluffy." **_Zero Two chuckled over the radio as well. Zero Three and Zero Four were quietly laughing in the background as well, just as relaxed.

"You know what, I don't give a damn! The plan is to just go in and destroy as much as possible before they can fight back. Destroy everything that looks dangerous and take out everything near the beach ports." Zero One sighed again, giving up on trying to act cold and emotionless.

"_**That's more like it!**_" Zero Five hooted.

"_**Yahooo!**_" Zero Four shouted.

"_**It's time to play!"**_ Zero Three cheered.

"_**Let's do this people!"**_ Zero Two boomed.

"_**LET'S GO!"**_ Zero One yelled.

a/n: 0.o Hmm… . Ohh! --' what was I doing again?!#! Carry on...

Athrun sped past everything worried about how the fires started and why. Cagalli held onto her chair, slightly scared for her life but more worried about her country being destroyed again.

Athrun zipped around the bend overlooking the cliff. Less than a minute away, Athrun became anxious about what was happening. Cagalli's country, Orb, had been self-destroyed once when the EA attacked but now, after that war, things are supposed to settle down, not start up yet again.

Athrun turned again, this time he headed straight through Orb's streets and toward Morgenroete Corp. Athrun was about to turn a corner yet again when suddenly a large metal object landed right in front of Athrun, causing Athrun to immediately stomp on the brakes as Cagalli shouted to Athrun, 'Look out'.

When Athrun finally got the car to a complete stop in front of the aircraft, he looked up and saw it wasn't just a piece of metal but a new-model Gundam. The mobile suit's cockpit opened up and a pilot jumped down. Athrun pulled out a gun and ran over near the pilot as Cagalli still tried to recover from the shock of another war breaking out on her home country.

"Zero One checking in with HQ. Am I green to go yet?" the pilot asked his radio transmitter.

"_**Yes, go and finish the mission quickly Zero One, we're waiting for you,**_" a woman's voice replied back.

"_**Yeah Zero One! Hurry up and get your butt back up here for dinner already, sheesh,**_" another person's voice came out of the radio. Athrun heard a grunt of annoyance from the pilot before the pilot smacked his radio off angrily.

"God I hate it when he does stupid things like that, damn Zero Five. Why can't he act more normal for just one second, maybe two. Shit, I better get moving before I get caught." The pilot grumbled to himself as he took off his helmet and scratched his head, bored.

Athrun froze on spot as soon as the pilot took off his helmet. Athrun heard the pilot's voice more clearly the second time and his breath vanished as if he no longer needed to breathe. Athrun saw the back of a brown-haired teen about the same age and build as himself. What was worse was the fact that the voice reminded Athrun very much of a certain missing person.

"Kira?" Athrun asked out loud, startling the pilot in front of him, holding the gun at his side.

"Who the hell are you?" piercing amethyst eyes accused as a gun barrel was aimed at Athrun. The pilot's eyes held no trust or memory of Athrun. Just then Cagalli walked up next to Athrun wondering what was going on and gasping like a fish out of water.

"Kira? You're alive!" Cagalli shouted as she began to step forward. The pilot's gun aimed at Cagalli instead feeling threatened by her sudden interruption.

"I don't know who Kira is but I sure as hell ain't him. You must be mistaken, now if you'll excuse me, I have a base to destroy," the man smiled bitterly as he pulled out something else with his free hand. He threw it to the ground and disappeared in the hazy smoke.

Athrun and Cagalli coughed at the suddenly large amount of smoke caught in their lungs but once it was gone, so was the mysterious pilot who closely resembled Kira Yamato, their old friend.

TBC

\\

a/n: so… sorry about the long wait but between soccer, school, and marching band, I haven't been able to get on my computer for quite a while. The next chapter should be up soon because I'll have more free time this coming weekend. Hope you enjoy this so far and till the next chapter, see ya!


End file.
